In the state of the art, a tailgate box is known that comprises bottom and top portions, each designed to be covered by a bodywork skin, the top and bottom portions being interconnected by two lateral uprights between which there is provided an opening for receiving a rear window.
Such a box is made of sheet metal and is constituted by closed section members. The rear window is applied to the box by adhesive, the box including for this purpose a continuous adhesive track. One or more bodywork skins are also fitted to the box by adhesive so as to form the tailgate, likewise by means of continuous adhesive tracks. Such tracks serve to ensure that the tailgate is watertight.
Nevertheless, the cost of fabricating such a tailgate is relatively high, in particular because of the process of shaping the sheet metal.